The aim of the Developmental Core is to provide limited research funds to support preliminary studies by new investigators to Neuro-AIDS as well as established investigators that wish to try novel approaches to the stgdy of CMS infections and/or treatment. The goal is to allow for the generation of initial findings to aid in obtaining R01 support for the investigator and thus bring new investigators and approaches to the field. As in the previous funding period, solicitations for new grant proposals will be made annually, with the anticipation to fund two new applications per year. Applications will be solicited from all disciplines at TSRI as well as from neighboring institutions. Grants will be reviewed by a panel of three outside reviews, with oversight by Drs. Elder and Fox. Grants will typically be funded for two years to be spent at the researcher's discretion, but must include a percentage effort by the investigator. This program has been highly successful in the past, with 12 grants awarded, resulting in 20 publications or manuscripts in submission;4 new NIH grants;and 1 Dana Farber grant. We expect continued success in the next granting period, with a major goal being the increased recruitment of effort from diverse disciplines.